The Perfect Woman
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Nagihiko Fujisaki has been raised as a female all his life. He is a guy with secrets. However, when he finds a petite girl and tries to befriend her, both of them will discover each other's secrets...as well as their love for each other.


**The Perfect "Woman"**

 **Pairing: Nagihiko x Rima**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Been a very long time since I wrote about this series and…I think this is pretty much dead, I dunno. But I really wanted to write about it again staring my favorite trap character, Nagihiko. His, ummmm…tradition will stay the same, but it'll be for a different plot like this one. I'm still a fan of yuri, so I'll put a few yuri moments here and there.**

 **H-Hopefully, you can enjoy this piece.**

One fine morning, a tall, beautiful "girl" walks toward Seiyo Girls' Academy. "Her" long, blue pony tail sways gracefully from the wind, making the other girls stop and stare. They whisper some things to each other with some giggles here and there. The beautiful pony-tailed "girl" just walks past, a beautiful smile on "her" face. Though, what the other girls don't know is that this beautiful young woman is actually a man in disguise. And honestly, he's used to the fact that he's looking like this because his family has a tradition where the males are raised as girls all their lives to become good dancers. And while his feminine name is "Nadeshiko", his real name is actually "Nagihiko". All his life, he's been raised as a female, cross dressing and letting his hair grow down to his waist to be more feminine. By the time he is starting high school, his face and appearance is more beautiful than ever and the very reason why the other girls are swooning over him.

However, Nagihiko gets distracted by someone tripping and dropping her bag. In an instant, he runs toward a girl with very long curly blonde hair, the same length as his and she seems to be petite. He rushes to grab her bag for her and hand it to her.

"Here you go~" he says, his feminine voice being soft spoken and elegant. "Are you okay?"

The small blonde girl just stares at Nadeshiko for a moment, all red in the face and then runs off, clutching the bag on her flat chest. He stands up, tilting his head to the side.

"What was that about?" he asks himself.

He shrugs and continues on toward the front of the school. By the time the bell rings, class starts immediately and everyone is in their seats. The teacher walks up to the front of the class and clears her throat.

"Alright, class," she says. "Welcome to your first day here at Seiyo High School for Girls. As you may know, we have a new student here this year. Please come in, Fujisaki-san."

Nagihiko takes a few deep breaths and enters the classroom, elegantly walking toward the front with the girls swooning and almost squealing in excitement.

"Hello, everyone," Nagihiko says. "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bows and then straightens herself with the best smile she could muster.

"She's so pretty~!" one girl comments.

"Probably the most beautiful out of all the girls~!" another says.

"I want to talk to her!" the third one says.

"Fujisaki-san, why don't you sit between Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san?" the teachers says as she gestures toward the seat in the middle.

"Thank you very much," Nagihiko says, bowing slightly and casually walks over toward her seat.

She turns toward a pink haired girl, who looks up and down at her appearance. Nagihiko just smiles and holds out her hand.

"I'm Nadeshiko~" she says kindly.

"Oh! I'm Amu Hinamori! I hope we can get along!" the pink haired girl replies, shaking the taller girl's hand.

"And you are?" the long haired feminine boy looks over toward the petite blonde, who is just staring at the front. "What's your name?"

The blonde slightly looks over at the long haired girl, who is smiling gently. A faint blush comes over her face and turns back toward the front. Nagihiko pulls his hand back while sweat dropping.

"E-ehhh? Does she not…like me?"

Amu giggles nervously. "No, she's…probably just shy. That's Rima Mashiro, my best friend."

"Ah. Pleased to meet you, Mashiro-san~" Nagihiko tries again, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, hi," Rima gives a weak grip, shakes it a little and then lets go of her hand.

"Mashiro-san?"

"I don't like talking to people, especially new ones." Rima says. Her voice is as cold as ice. "Can you let me be?"

"Ahh…ahhh…" This is going to be tougher than he thought. Well at least Amu is nice enough to be friends.

"Don't worry about her," Amu says. "She was like this when I first met her. She'll open up to you soon."

Nagihiko glances at the petite blonde girl. _She's an interesting girl, I must say,_ he thinks to himself.

Class rolls by fairly quickly, at least to Nagihiko. Everyone in the school is already talking about Nadeshiko and commenting on how beautiful and smart she is even though she's new here. They all admire the beautiful pony-tailed beauty that is Nadeshiko. And then, comes lunch time. Amu immediately goes by Nadeshiko's desk while moving it toward her.

"Hey, hey, Nadeshiko~!" she says cheerfully. "Let's eat lunch together!"

"Hinamori-san?" Nagihiko says, looking at the cute pinkette.

"Ehehe! No need to call me by my last name~! Call me Amu."

"Amu-chan~" Nagihiko says. She turns toward the petite blonde who is starting to take her bento out. "Mashiro-san? Want to eat with us?"

Rima says nothing as she opens up her bento.

"Uhhhh..." the blue haired "girl" in disguise sweat drops again. "I really think Mashiro-san's a bit scared of me."

"Nonsense," Amu says. "Hey, Rima! Come and join us please!"

Rima sighs and pulls her desk next to Amu's. "Well…if you insist."

Nagihiko finds himself staring at Rima as she takes out her lunch and starts to eat. Something…about her is very…attractive. Not only is she small, but she's really cute, too.

"What?" Rima asks, snapping him out of his trance.

"Ah…n-nothing!" he says, waving his hands back and forth. "Ummm…your lunch is cute."

"Nah, nothing special," Rima responds as she takes another bite out of her lunch.

"Do you make it yourself?" Nagihiko asks.

"Yeah."

"You must be really good~"

"Not really. I try, though."

Amu looks back and forth at the two. At least they are starting a conversation with each other. It's a good start. However, Rima goes back to eating in silence and Nagihiko turns back to Amu.

"It seems like she doesn't want to talk to me," he says.

"But at least you made some small talk, right?" Amu says.

"Right…"

Nagihiko looks down at the table. For some reason, he's trying to think of a way to get Rima to open up to him. For now it seems like she doesn't want to talk to him at all.

 ****Later****

School ends and Nagihiko lets out a sigh. He's made it through the first day and is ready to go home. He exits the school, casually walking toward the gate when he finds Rima standing on the sidewalk. She seems a bit…nervous. Like she's waiting for someone. Probably her parents?"

"Mashiro-san?"

Rima looks up and sees the pony-tailed girl walking. "Oh…it's you."

"Fufu~! I have a name you know~?

"Shut up. Can you leave me alone?"

Nagihiko stands closer to her. "But…I never got a chance to get to know you better. You haven't talked to me at all during lunch. Well…maybe a little, but still."

"Like I said, I don't like talking to strangers."

Nagihiko sighs. "We're not strangers. We introduced ourselves, remember, Mashiro-san?"

"Hmph. I still don't like talking to them." Rima turns her head away, closing her eyes.

The blue haired boy smirks a bit. If she isn't going to talk to him normally, then maybe he'll put on his charms. That's always his specialty. He steps closer and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Eh!? Wh-what do you think you're doing, Fujisaki!?" Rima shouts.

"You're so cute~" Nagihiko coos. "It feels like I'm holding a doll~"

"No! Stop! I'm calling the cops on you!"

"I don't think it's going to happen~" Nagihiko holds her phone up in the air, shocking the blonde.

"Whaaaa!? Wh-when did you get my phone, stupid idiot!?"

"I have my reasons~" Nagihiko says innocently. "Now that you have my full attention, let us get to know each other~"

Rima grumbles and turns away again. Nagihiko hugs her from behind again.

"I understand," he says softly. "But I'm not going to stop until you truly talk to me…Rima-chan~" He whispers her name in her ear, making the petite girl quiver.

"Wh-wh-what gives you the right to call me by my first name all of a sudden!?" Rima is a blushing mess.

"I think it's a good start on our relationship, don't you think~?"

"No, it's not! I hate you, Fujisaki!"

Just then, a car pulls up and Rima quickly pulls away from Nagihiko, grabbing her bag.

"My parents are here," she says. "I gotta go."

"See you later, Rima-chan~" Nagihiko waves.

Rima blushes and rushes toward the passenger's seat after opening the door. She closes it and the car immediately drives away. Nagihiko just stands there, watching the car disappear.

"That face…" he says to himself. "When she looked at me before she left…she looked sad. I don't know why, but something's wrong here."

Tomorrow, he'll try and talk with Rima and maybe she'll get to open up to him soon.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's not much, but this is all I got. I promise a longer chapter for ya. Right now, please leave out some reviews if you can. I worked hard on this.**

 **Have a nice day~**


End file.
